1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, an information processing device, a server, a management method, and a management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system including an image processing device such as a printer, a copying machine, or a multifunction peripheral, and an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC), typically, a driver for controlling the image processing device and a program such as accessory software for supporting image processing are installed in the information processing device. In this case, a setting of the program to be installed is required to be adjusted in accordance with use environment.
For example, to enable a large number of users to extract content set by one user, known is a driver including, among a group of driver configuration files before installation, a driver initialization file, the text of which can be edited, for controlling a setting of the driver after installation, (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-334047).
In the system as described above, an administrator setting (for example, prohibition of color printing) may be performed in the image processing device for limiting an executable function of the image processing device. When such an administrator setting is performed, a setting of a program to be installed in each information processing device is required to be changed to adapt to the administrator setting. Such a change in the setting of the program depends on an operation performed by a user of the information processing device in many cases.
There is a need to adapt the setting of the program to be installed in the information processing device to the administrator setting performed in the image processing device without putting an operational burden on the user.